Snow Alchemist
by Lunar678
Summary: Rebecca Boriuel joins Edward and Alphonse Elric on an adventure not long after she becomes an Alchemist. She also came from a tragic past and comes to understand what the Elric brother's went though. A close net bond forms between the three. But will there be something more between her and the older Elric.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since I've written anything. I have a really long writers block on my Hobbit fanfic. I cant figure out how to finish it. Its the same with my Lord of the Rings and Avatar ones. But I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood for the last week and just wanted to write one myself. FMA Brotherhood is so much better then the original one, and I just love Edward, and the voice actor for Ed too, :P. I hope this will be a good story. I have up to chapter 4 already written down. But I just wanted to put up one chapter now to see how it will do and if people wanted more. It they do. I'll trying to update as often as possible. Well I hope you enjoy. Please comment and give advise. Just to give a warning, I terrible at fight scenes, even thought there's not much of one in this chapter. Read bottom of chapter for more info regarding this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Edward's P.O.V

Edward and his brother Alphonse were sitting in Colonel Mustang's office in Central command discussing what had just happened.

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal," Roy Mustang said.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Ed asked. But before Mustang could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Mustang said. "Enter."

The door opened and in entered a girl about the same age as Ed.

Ed watched as she walked over to Mustang, handing him a file, "Newly appointed State Alchemist, Rebecca Boriuel transferring under your command, sir," She said.

"Ah, you must be the one the Fuhrer mentioned. What's your state title?"

"Snow Alchemist, sir."

"Finally, some with manners, you should learn from this Fullmetal," Mustang said, turning to Ed.

Edward growls at him before looking to the girl as she finally took notice of them. She had striking light blue eyes that looked like ice. Ed wasn't ashamed to admit that she was pretty looking. She also had light blonde hair that was breaded back similar to Ed's hair. She was wearing black jeans, with a white belt hanging off one hip. White knee high boots, a white jacket over a black shirt.

"So, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist," she said in a somewhat bored voice, though still serious.

"Yes, so you hear of me?"

"Of course with you being the youngest person to become a State Alchemist."

"You guys can introduce yourselves later. We have to get down to business with this Alchemist," Mustang said. "Why don't you sit down Snow?"

Ed watched as she moved to sit beside him.

"As I was saying you'd know who he is if you'd listened to the briefing like I told you to. But noooo, you had to go charging right after..."

"Yeah yea, I get it, alright? I'm sorry, okay? Whatever..." Ed said, closing his eyes.

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it."

"Fine."

"Now then... His name is Isaac McDougal. Or as he was known back in the day, "Isaac the Freezer." He's a former State Alchemist," Mustang said.

"Former?"

"He served in the Ishvalan War," replied Rebecca. "I read the report on the way here."

"Yes," Mustang stood up and moved over to the window. "During that time, he gave us no signs of that he'd turn traitor. But after, he immediately resigned him commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority... Whether it's dead or alive. That's up to him."

"No way. I'm not killing anyone for you."

"And that's your choice. Your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all. Hmm... Off topic, have you found any leads?"

Ed took a peek at Rebecca, but she had her eyes on Al.

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Ed shouted at him.

Just then the door opened again.

"Roy! How goes? Heard you let him put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh?" One hell of a nasty assignment! But hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion in Central! Oh see. Looks like my timing was perfect!" this man said in one breath. "You two are the Elric brothers, right?! And you must be the newest State Alchemist. Wow! It's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! A pleasure!" he said as he enthusiastically shock Al's hand.

"Ah... you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother Alphonse," Al pointed at Ed, and a dark cloud formed around his and he started glaring.

"What!? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry! I had no idea you'd be so..."

'Go on! Say "little!" I dare you..." Ed thought.

Rebecca's P.O.V

Rebecca looked at all the people in the room before a sweat drop appeared in the side of her head. 'What did I get myself into here?'

"Hughes...?" Mustang said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Go home."

"Actually. I'm here on official business. You, Elrics. You too Boriuel! I understand you three don't have a place to stay. Which means that you'll have to come with me."

"AGH," Rebecca and the brothers said as Hughes suddenly got serious for a sec before he pulled a picture out of his jacket and showed them. Hughes had a big goofy smile as his starting gushing over it. "My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia. We'd love to have you."

Later at Hughes house.

They all stood outside as Hughes hugged his daughter.

"Look. We have guest. These are the Elric brothers and Boriuel."

"Please just call me Rebecca," she asked.

Elicia looked up at the brothers and pointed at Al first. Big brother, little brother," she finished by pointing at Ed.

Ed got angry at this. "Nice to meet you... my name is Edward Elric. This is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Get that? _Younger brother_..."Ed said, trying to not scare the little girl.

"But younger mean little. You're little!" she said.

Rebecca had a small smile as she watch the little girl. 'Oh, the logic of children!'

"Let it go Ed. These people are really nice to let us stay here." Al said as he held Ed back as he carried him in.

Rebecca followed them in last. After taking her jacket off, Elicia walked over to her. "You're really pretty."

Rebecca smile down at her. "You're really pretty too. My name is Rebecca."

"I hope you three are hungry. Gracia's cooking is delicious!"

Rebecca sat across from the brothers. "This does look good."

"Alphonse... How're you gonna eat wearing that armor? Take it off. Relax!" Hughes said. Rebecca watches the two brothers as they freaked out.

"Oh...Well you see, I..." Al said as he rubbed the back of his head. Rebecca's eyes narrowed.

"He is not allowed to! He has to wear that all the time! It's a...it's part of his Alchemy training! You know how it is! I'll eat enough for the both of us!" Ed said, going back to eating.

"Training! Choo-Choo!" Elicia yelled laughing.

Later that night.

Rebecca left her room and walked over to the room the Elric's are in before knocking. A few seconds later Edward opened the door. His eyes widen. "Ah, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can we talk for a bit? We haven't really got a chance to yet. And I have a few questions," she asked him.

"Ah, yeah sure," he said, letting her in.

After she walked in, she took at look at Ed. She could clearly see his Auto-mail arm and leg now. "I'll just come out and ask."

She turned to Ed head on. "You've seen it? You've seen the Truth?"

His eyes widen a little again. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, looking away.

"You commit that taboo. Why else would you have auto-mail? And I can tell Al is hollow."

Rebecca looks back to Ed after turning to Al. "You don't have to reveal everything now. But just know what I know what its like," she pulled off her glove and pushed her sleeve up. Ed looked at it shocked and she heard Al gasp. "I tried to bring back my older brother who died suddenly. He taught me everything I know about Alchemy. He was the only family I had left after our parents had died in the Civil War," she said, before covering her arm again. "I'll leave then, sorry to disturbed you two. Good night," Rebecca turned and left the room, returning to her own room.

Ed's P.O.V

Ed was still shocked as the girl left them.

"Brother. What do we do?" Al asked.

"I don't know." Ed said before lying back down.

"We have to tell her sometime."

"I know Al. I know," Ed said, closing his eyes. 'But when.'

Next day. Back to Rebecca's P.O.V

Rebecca stood beside Ed and al as they looked at one of Isaac's latest victim.

"How awful..." Al said.

"Looks like a steam explosion." Ed started.

"Raise the temperature of water fast enough to expand with the force of a bomb blast. And the human body is seventy percent water..." Rebecca finished, looking around them.

"Let's hurry. We have to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"Hmm."

As they were running down the street Ed turned to Rebecca. "Why were you called the Snow Alchemist?"

"I basically can turn the water in the air that is vapor and turn it into snow or ice and use them as weapons. There are other things I can do, but too hard to explain now," Just then, there was an explosion behind them.

They ran over to see the Major confronting Isaac.

As they ran down the alley, Isaac threw a water canteen at them before performing alchemy on it. Al grabbed Ed and shielded him from the steam as Rebecca clapped her hands to cool the water around her before it could do any damage.

"Water from his canteen, huh? Thanks for the quick save Al," Ed said giving his brother a tap on the chest.

"Let's go! He's getting away!" Rebecca and Al shouted.

Rebecca followed Ed, but did not enter the alley that Isaac was in.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" she heard Edward say after Isaac activated the alchemy circles.

"Don't be a fool! He'll lead us all to ruin! I'm only doing what needs to been done!"

"I told you! I don't care!" Ed yelled.

Rebecca had to jump back as Isaac was kicked out of the alley by Al.

"All right! Nice work Al!"

"But we still have to stop his alchemy?!" Rebecca said as she approached the brothers.

"I know," Ed turned to Isaac, "So where is it?! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?" Ed said.

'Philosopher's Stone? Is that what they are trying to find.'

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't ask again! Where is it?!"

"And what are you doing to do boy...? You're out of your league!" Isaac said as an iceberg started to emerge out of the river. Isaac grabs the railing as it pulls him up with the ice.

Ed and Al turned around and started running. Rebecca turned to follow them. As they ran past Armstrong, Ed shouted that it was all his. Armstrong punched the ice, only to make thing worse.

Ed asked the Major to start destroying the transmutation circles, before they used alchemy to follow Isaac.

Rebecca sighed. "This is the most work out I've done since I was training my body after getting the auto-mail." She soon followed by transmuting steps up the ice wall. She reached them just as they knocked Isaac off with them following. Rebecca slide down as well.

"Give it up! There's no water for you to use here."

"Hah, you're forgotten something. I've all the water I need... seventy percent of my body."

Isaac transmuted his blood into small spears that pierced Ed's arm. Al broke the spikes as Ed fell to his knees.

"Why can't you fools understand?! I'm trying to save this country!" He started laughing and walked away as Al turned to Ed.

Rebecca looked up at Central Command as it started to freeze. "Ed?"

She watched as he pulled out the shards that where left before standing. "Come on! We're going after him! I'm not done...not even close."

"Fuhrer Bradley. You're here?" Ed said, out of breath.

"Ah, yes. Job well done Fullmetal, Snow. I came out to see if I could lend a hand...and to think...that I'd actually be the one to catch him! If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son!" Fuhrer Bradley said, smiling at them.

Time skip

Rebecca was walking down the hall in the hospital towards Edwards's room, only to hear loud noise from inside. She looked around the door way only to see Ed and Al freaking out over a topless Major Armstrong.

Rebecca stepped into the doorway, holding the box she carried behind her back and cleared her throat, getting the attention of the rooms occupants'.

They stopped and looked over. "Ah, Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I was just coming to check on you. We are going to be working together from now on right?" she said, stepping more into the room, "I made you some cookies. It didn't feel right to get your get well flowers," she could feel her cheeks heat up a little.

She noticed Ed's cheek had turned a little pink too.

"How lovely! For you to bring something so thoughtful. What young love!" Armstrong gushed.

"It's...It's nothing like that!" Ed yelled, turning redder.

All Rebecca could do was blush even more. But as she watched the two, she started laughing, and laughing hard. 'This is the first time I laughed since brother died.'

Ed's P.O.V

Ed had stopped yelled at the Major and he heard the musical sound. He turned to see Rebecca laughing. Not just any laugh, but a joyful one. One that made her face light up. Ed felt his face heat up more from a blush as he realized just how pretty she was.

* * *

><p>In my profile. I will post what Rebecca is like and have links to my photobucket of what she is like.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I didnt think this would take so long and that it was this long. lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rebecca sat across from Ed and Al, reading from an alchemy book she found at the last town.

"Brother?" she heard Al ask.

"Hmm?"

"The stories about this priest in Lior, do you think they're true?"

"The one's about his miracles? They say he can transmute a flower out of thin air, right? Could be slight of hand, some cheap trick like that?"

"But...what if they're not?"

"Right...it it's not then I suppose all that leave is the real thing, huh?"

After a few minutes of silence. Ed spoke up. "Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a good feeling about this one."

"Hmm...me too."

"You're really going to do everything you can to get this Stone?" Rebecca asked, not looking up from her book.

"What, you don't want to do everything to get your arm back?"

She slammed the book shut before looking at them. "I've already came to terms for what I did. I could care less if I got my arm back now or not."

"How can you say that?" Al asked.

"Rebecca looked at them before turning to looking out the window at the passing land, ignoring them.

Sometime later Rebecca was woken from her day dream. She looked up from Ed calling her name. "Hmm?"

"We're here." Ed said, before walking off.

Rebecca stood up and followed them off the train. "Are you alright Rebecca?" Al asked.

"I'm fine. Just remember something," she said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Oh..." Al said before continue on.

"God's children who live upon this land. Pray and faith and thee shall be saved. Those who have lost thy way the Sun God Leto shall shine..." they could hear on a radio above their heads.

"So what are you guys? Like street performers or something?" the shop keeper asked.

Ed started coughing because he had just taking a drink from his glass. "Seriously, do we look like street performers to you."

"Oh yeah. So why I asked."

Ed was getting more irritated. "Let's go Al, Rebecca."

But as Al was getting up, his head hit the ceiling, knocking off the radio.

"Hey! Easy! I didn't mean anything by it," the shop keeper yelled.

"Sorry, accident. We'll fix it" Ed said, scratching the back of his head.

"How's that? It's smashed to hell!"

"Watch and learn gramps."

Al drew a simple alchemic circle around the radio. "We should hurry," Rebecca said as Al fixed the radio. "We'll get there," Ed answered her before she signed.

"There, see? How's that?"

"Amazing! It's a miracle! You've been touched by the Sun God! Just like Father Cornello!"

"Touched by who?" Rebecca and Ed asked, confused.

"It's not a miracle. It's alchemy." Al answered.

"Oh, so you three are alchemist. Right, I've heard of them," said one of the many citizens that had gathered around.

"Then maybe you hear of us! We're the Elric Brothers!" Ed said. The citizens looked at Ed and Al before turning to Rebecca. She waved her hands in front of herself. "Oh, I'm no one important. It's all them," she said with a small laugh.

"Wait... I do know that name."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric is that right?" "Wow...so you're the young prodigy he tells stories about?" The citizens say as they crowd around Alphonse. Ed didn't notice since his eyes were closed.

"No, um...It's not me!" Al said.

"What?" they turn to Ed. "You mean it's the little guy?"

'Great, here it comes.' Rebecca thought.

"Who's little?! Come up here and say it to my face, I dare you!" Ed exploded.

After everyone calmed down, Ed turned to the shop keeper. "So, what's with this guy on the radio?"

"Th...that's our leader, Father Cornello."

"We were lost, until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the Sun God Leto." "He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful." "He can even resurrect the dead! His miracles are proof that what he says is true!"

"So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I got to see..."

They later made their way over to the church where people seem to be gathering to see Father Cornello.

They watch as Cornello transmutes a flower into a statue.

"So that's it, huh?" What do you think?"

"There's nothing to think, that's alchemy alright. No doubt about it."

"But he's ignoring "the Law of Equivalent Exchange." He should've only been able to transmute that flower into an object of equal mass," Rebecca said, crossing her arms.

"And he's changing organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that...unless."

Rebecca see's a flash of red. "Ed, his ring."

"Bingo."

"Hah...so this is the almighty Leto," Ed says as they approach a young women kneeling at the altar.

She turns to them with a smile. "Welcome, are you interesting in Letoism?"

"Nope, can't say I am. Not really the religious type."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that...to know God is to know hope...If we believe in divine grace, and through him all things are possible...if you believe, I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!" she said very sincerely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed said with irritation.

"Easy brother! She's just trying to help!" Al said.

"Yeah Ed. You don't have to flip out every time someone mentions your height."

Ed sighs then as he sits down in the front pew. "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible?"

"Yes..."

Ed then pulled out a little black book and started naming off all the elements of a human body making the women look confused.

"That list represents the complete chemical makeup of a human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last microgram," Rebecca said with close eyes.

"But still there has never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life." Ed continued before leaning forward. "And you're telling me something modern science can't do. You can do with pray?"

"Lift thy voice to God! And the prayer of the faithful shall be answered," she defended.

"Did i mention all those ingredients I read off?" Ed said with a smirk as he leaned back. "Down at the market, a kid could buy everyone of them for the spare change in his pockets. Turns out humans are really cheap."

"No, that's blasphemy! People are...we're all children of God...created in his image!"

"Alchemist are scientist's. We don't believe in gods... We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the truth." He said.

"It's ironic, really. That through application of science, we have in many ways been given the power to play gods ourselves." Rebecca finished.

"So you're putting yourselves on the same level of god?! That's just sheer arrogance!" She argued, glaring at them.

Ed stood up. "I'm sorry miss...this is difficult for me to ask... But do you think your Father Cornello could save a couple arrogant scientists like us?"

"Of course, that's wonderful! If anyone can lead you to the creator's light he can."

As they entered the new room as they followed the man who was taking them to Father Cornello, he told them that he was a very busy man.

"We understand! We won't take too much of his time!"

"Good... And it's agreed. We'll make this quick," the guy said as he pointed the gun at Al, as the guards blocked Ed and Rebecca.

Brother Crey... What is this? What do you think you're doing?"

"Rose, these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the Father. They're evil! This is God's will!" Crey said.

"Brother Crey..."

"Well, like you said... Let's make this quick!" Ed elbowed the guard on his left and threw the other over his shoulder. Rebecca followed his example by knocking out the two near her. Al then punched Crey, making him drop the gun he was holding.

One tried to run away, but Rebecca used alchemy to make the ground freeze under his feet, making him slip as Ed threw one of the spears that hit his head, knocking him out, "Strike." Ed exclaimed.

"What's this commotion?" They hear a deep voice asked. They turn in the direction of the voice to see Father Cornello step out of the shadows, "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the new Snow Alchemist. Welcome to our home of sacred order."

"I must apologize for my disciple's behavior. It would see they've been misguided."

"Okay, let's say I believe you were the one who guided them. What next?" Ed asked.

"Have you come to learn the way of Leto?"

"Well, there are a few things we're curious about. Like how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers." Ed asked again.

"My dear boy, I don't know what you mean. What you're doubting I see as alchemy are the miracles of the Sun God Leto," he said as he transmuted a statue in his hands. "Could mere alchemy create something out of nothing in this way?"

"Yeah... That's what I didn't get at first," Ed said, rubbing his head.

"How can you perform transmutations that ignore "the Law of Equivalent Exchange?"?" Rebecca started.

"As I said, because it isn't alchemy!" Cornello corrected, clearly annoyed now.

"Then, I started thinking about it. If you'd somehow managed to acquire a certain object to amplify you're alchemy. One that said to make the impossible possible."

"That explains everything." Rebecca finished.

"What?"

"We're talking about the Philosopher's Stone."

"You're ring."

"That's it isn't it!? I've been looking for that!" Ed started.

"The ring is just a ring. I am God's humble servant it is from him alone that I derive my powers!"

"Still trying to sell that lie?" Ed said, as he walked forward. "If that's the way you wanna play then I guess I have to come up and beat some truth out of yeah."

"My you really are quite the incorrigible heathen aren't you? Rose dear..."

"Yes Father?" She asked timidly.

"That gun there beside you? Pick it up."

"O...Okay."

Rose picked it up before Cornello continued. "Now, child. I want you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Rebecca's eyes widen. "He wouldn't?"

"No...I...Father I can't do that?!"

"I am the Sun God Leto chosen emissary. My word is the word of Leto himself. Shoot him Rode. It's God's will." Rose brought the gun up. "Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancée, due to that tragic accident last year, who was it that saved you from the very depth of despair? Have you forgotten?"

The poor women was shaking so much, Rebecca was surprised she could still hold the gun.

"What did I promise you then when I took you're hand and led you into God's light!"

"You said if I pray, you'll bring him back to life, "she yelled, pointing the gun at Al.

"No, wait! It's not me! I'm his..."

Before he could finish, Edward had another one of his moments. "DAMMIT. I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. IT'S NOT HIM. IT'S ME!" Ed screamed, jumping around.

Rebecca sighed, 'Again, what did I get myself into?'

"What?! The short one?! You're kidding!"

Rose then pointed the gun as Ed, "I'm sorry, I have to do this. I don't have any choice."

"But he's been lying to you." Ed shouted.

"And you always have a choice!" Rebecca said, trying to help.

"You're wrong! I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life. I have faith!"

"Fine, then shoot!" Ed said in defeat.

They all hear a growl which seems to scare Rose who shoots. But she misses and hit Alphonse head instead. She drops the gun, screaming.

"Good. God Leto is pleased. You have done well my child. Now pick up the gun and shoot the other as well."

"Haven't you made her do enough already," Al said, sitting up. Ed was picking up his head.

"You...have...I thought you were."

"Don't worry about it. He is pretty solid," Edward said as he knocked on Al's chest.

"You see?" Al said, showing his insides, "No harm done." Before placing his head back on.

Rose backed up more from them at the site of Al.

"An empty suit of armor, that walks and speaks!? You still doubt it Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil of this kind must be purged!" Cornello moved back to the wall and pulled something. A door opened and two lion chimera's walked out. "And I believe my chimera's should be opted for this task."

"So this is the sort of thing you do with the Philosopher's Stone?" That's just twisted...anyway...looks like I need a weapon." Ed said. "Rebecca?"

"Already on it Ed," she said as she pulled two curved daggers out from behind her back. As the transmutation circles activated on the hilts, the blades turned blue being covered in ice.

"Whoa!" Edward said.

"I'll show them to you later Ed. We must focus."

"Right."

Rebecca brought up her arms as the chimera heading towards her opened its maw, clamping down on her auto-mail arm. She was lucky it was that arm, or that it wasn't any higher or it would have done some damage.

"Huh! You shredded my pants," She heard Ed said.

"And my jacket is ruined. Do you know how hard it is to get one like this?"

"I guess those claws don't do so well against steel!" Ed kicked his away as Rebecca stabbed hers in the shoulder, making it release her arm.

Ed chimera then bit his arm as well. "You like that kitty? Go on...get a good taste." Ed said kicking the chimera in the chin, knocking it down.

Ed arm could be seen now. "You're arms. A brother trapped in armor! I see now. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden."

Ed ripped off his jacket of with a flourish, while Rebecca just shrugged hers off, and ripping what was left of her shirts sleeve off.

"Why don't you come down here and try us! I'll show you real quick who the novice is."

"Rose...this is the price of their sins... These fools attempted human transmutation... The greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life!"

"This is what happened when you try to play god, or whatever you want to call it... Take a good look."

"Is this what you want Rose?" Rebecca said.

"So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist... Not even half a man...! Hell, not even half a boy."

"Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt." Al tried to reason.

"Don't be absurd! Why so you can use it for yourselves!? Please... If you fools are really so eager to play god," He turned his staff into a machine gun, "Then perhaps I should send you to him instead!"

Rebecca moved quickly closer to Ed as Cornello fired at them. Ed had transmuted a wall in front of them. He look at her as she placed a hand on her right arm. "I'm fine, just a graze."

Ed nodded and turned back to his conversation with Cornello. "Nah, me and God, we don't get along to well. Even if I went... He'd probably just send be back here."

Rebecca noticed Al carrying Rose away, but so did Cornello, causing him to start shooting at them.

"This way!" Ed yelled as he ran to part of the wall to make a door. As he slammed them opened, he stunned the guards that where waiting out in the hallway before they started running down the hallway.

Rebecca had gone with Al and Rose after they got away. "What do you think of Cornello now Rose! He just opened fire. He didn't care if you're in the way."

"But...that's because... What he said back there was true isn't it?"

"We are not evil. All we wanted was to see our mom's smile again. But our transmutation failed." Al explained. Rebecca looked out over the city as he continued. "What we made...wasn't even human." Rose gasped.

"We've learned our mistake the hard way. People don't come back from the dead. Not ever."

"That's not true! I mean..."

"Alchemy is based on "Law of Equivalent Exchange". The price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous... It cost my brother his left leg... and it cost me my whole body... and part of Rebecca's left arm when she tried to bring back her brother. Do you see it? By brother drew that with his own blood," Al asked as he took off his head.

Rebecca moved closer to take a look.

"His leg had been taken. He was bleeding. I can't imagine the pain he was in... But through all that, he still gave up his right are to transmute my soul, and bonded it to the suit of armor. Now, I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to find a way to get me back to normal too. It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way... But that's the path we chose... All we can do is move on." Al finished as he made a transmutation circle around the bell.

"But, Father Cornello said... he said he could do and he promised me... just because you two and your brother failed, but that doesn't mean... it doesn't mean he will!" Rose said.

"You still believe that?" Rebecca said, glaring at the women. "It can't be done!"

Al finished transmuting the bell then looked up at her. "Rebecca you're hurt."

She looked down to see blood running down her arm. "It's alright, just a graze," she said as she transmuted some ice around the opening, clotting the blood.

"Is that safe?" Al asked.

"Its fine Al. Trust me. I understand how ice works on a human body."

They then hear Ed talking to Father Cornello. And all was revealed to the city.

"There were never any miracles Rose. He lied to you. And he lied to everyone."

That evening

"What about the stone?"

"Phony, just like him." Ed said.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Al. For a while there I thought we really found a way to bring you're body back."

"You two never seem to catch a break huh?"

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!"

The three turn to see Rose pointing a gun at them again.

"Rose." Rebecca said.

"Like i was just saying, it's a fake. It wasn't real. Besides, it's shattered now." Ed said.

"Liar! You kept it for yourself, didn't you!? So you can use it on your bodies... That's right! And so you can try to bring back your mother back again!"

"You shut up!" Ed screamed. "People don't come back from the dead Rose. Not ever. Not ever." Ed said mournful.

"And you, what about you?" Rose asked Rebecca.

"I already atoned for my sins. I just want to help Ed and Al."

"But he promised me...he said if I prayed it would happen...a miracle." Rose fell to her knees, dropping the gun. The three started past her. "That hope was all i had left! What am I supposed to believe in now?! Tell me what to do...please...?"

Rebecca and Al kept walking as Ed stopped. "I can't tell you that... You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path."

On the train

They sat down, getting ready to head back to East City.

Ed turned to Rebecca. "Can we treat the injury properly now?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh sure."

Ed took a piece of his torn pants and transmuted it into a long strip. "There!" Ed then started to wrap it around her arm. Rebecca could feel her cheeks redden a little.

'Why do I get that reaction around Ed so much?' She thought.

"There you go. You were right, it was just a graze."

"Thank you," she said before yawning, "Oh god, what a long day it was."

"It's a long ride, so get some sleep. I think we all need it after today."

Rebecca turned sideways on the seat facing Ed so her head could rest on the back. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Ed's P.O.V

Ed closed his eyes for a little while, thinking over what had happened that day, before being woken up by his brother.

"Ed! She's about to fall over."

Sure enough, mostly likely because of the movement of the train, she had started learning more towards Ed. He was able to catch her arms to stop her, but her head landed on his shoulders, still asleep.

Ed could feel a blush form on his cheeks as he looked down at her, and from hearing Al laugh lightly.

"She's a really pretty girl right brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Ed admitted softly, as he moved a little to let her sleep more comfortably.


	3. Chapter 3

Like i said. I'm terrible with fight scenes. I have what happens in my head, but I can't seem to get it written down. Basically, Rebecca's alchemy power looks similar to the ice/snow magic of Elsa from Frozen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next afternoon, as they entered Mustangs office in Eastern Command, Ed used alchemy to repair the radio Fury was trying to fix.

"Huh? Hey, it's Edward and Alphonse. Hello Rebecca." Fury said, Rebecca wave at him with a smile.

"Welcome back boys, Rebecca. Go on in, the Colonel's expecting you." Hawkeye said. Ed didn't look to happy about it.

"Well done on the Lior case you three. Nice work. I appreciate you resolving the matter." Mustang said.

"No big deal. It's not like I did it for you." Ed said, leaning on his left hand. Rebecca sat across from them.

"Right, the Philosopher's Stone. Another false lead?"

"Yeah, after all that the stone was a fake. Even so... the power it gave Cornello was real enough." Ed said.

"He transmuted two huge chimera's right in front of us."

"I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that. I'm not familiar enough with the field of bio-alchemy to really understand it." Al went on.

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that too. It might be worth looking into. Who knows, maybe we'll find something that could help us restore our bodies." Ed continued looking up at Al.

"I understand a little, but not enough in that field. Mostly on how water and ice can affect the human body. I don't remember much else from my parent's books, even when my mother used alchemy for healing." Rebecca added in as the brother looked over at her.

"It might help if you consulted a specialist." Mustang suggested.

"Huh?" they all turned to him as he pulled out a file.

"The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done some heavy research into chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

"You would do that for us?" Al asked.

Ed jumped up, pointing at the Colonel. "Ok, what's the catch? You want something, don't you?"

"Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Lior case. Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you."

Rebecca was about to stand up and follow them when we was stopped by Mustang. "Not you Rebecca. I need you on a different assignment."

"Oh, I see," Rebecca sat back down. "I guess I'll see you sometime later Ed, Al."

"Ah... Yeah," Ed said as he and Al left with the Colonel.

"I'll be back shortly," said Mustang before he closed the door.

Not long after they left. Hawkeye walked in. "I thought you might want something to eat and drink while you wait."

"Thank you."

"No problem. How have you been?" she asked Rebecca.

"Good. Those brothers are sure keeping me on my toes. I don't think I've ever seen another person like them."

"They are something."

Mustang had then returned.

"What's this other assignment you wanted me on?"

Three days later

There was a knock on the door of the rooms she and the brothers where staying at in the Command center. When she opened it, she saw that it was Havoc.

"Havoc? What are you doing here?"

"You need to come with me, now."

"Ah, sure?" Rebecca quickly pulled on her boots before grabbing her jacket and an umbrella since it was raining out.

When she stepped out of the car in front of a huge house, she heard Ed yell. "We're only human."

She looked through the block gate to see Ed and Al. "Please can I get through," she asked the two guards. They look at her, but before either could say anything, the Colonel spoke. "Let her through."

"What happened?"

Mustang looked back at the brothers. "I'm sure they will tell you," and walked off.

Rebecca ran other to the two. "Ed, Al!" Al looked up, but Ed kept his head bowed. When she was close enough, she placed the umbrella over him. "Ed?"

He still didn't look up, "Let go back, ok. You'll catch a cold out here."

He started down the steps with Al following. Rebecca made sure that they were both covered from the rain as they started down the street.

"Thank you," said Ed very low.

"No problem. It's what friends are for.

Later in the room, Ed was sleeping in the bed near the window. Rebecca turned to Al when she was done playing the clothe somewhere to dry.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we were doing research at Tucker's place the last few days on bio-alchemy. His reassessment was supposed to be today. When we got to his place, we found that he made a chimera, a talking one. But... but it turned out to be Nina and their dog he transmuted, his own daughter."

Rebecca gasped as she sat down on the other bed.

"Brother then figured out that Tucker had used his wife 2 year before the same way."

Rebecca clenched her fists tight. "Who would do such a thing?"

"It's why brother was so upset."

Rebecca looked over at Ed, who looked like he was having some bad dream with the tossing he was doing.

"You should go to sleep to Rebecca."

"I'm too awake now. And there are something I want to look over," Rebecca pulled out a big book from one of her bag.

"What is that?" Al asked.

"My family's alchemy book, I want to go through it... to see if there was anything I missed the last time I read it."

"I'll help." Al offered. Rebecca smiled at him as she sat beside him. "You should smile more often."

"Huh! Why do you say that?"

If Al could blush, she knew he would do so now as he stumbled over his words, "Well, you look prettier... not like you aren't pretty already. And it makes your eyes sparkle like ice. Um...I think Ed would agree with me."

Rebecca giggled at Al's bashfulness, but stopped when he mentioned Ed, "Really?"

"Yeah. I see that way he looks at you sometime, when you don't know it."

Rebecca looked over at Ed who looked like he was stilling having a bad dream. She blushed more as he rolled over, making the blanket fall to his waist, showing some skin around his stomach and back.

She could hear Al quietly laughing.

"Shut up Al." She whispered yell, feeling embarrassed.

The next morning, though it didn't look it since it was still raining; Ed had suddenly sat up in his bed. Rebecca and Al looked over at him. "Brother, are you all right? You were dreaming."

Ed looked over at the two before sighing and drawing his left leg up, and bowing his head.

"Why don't I make some breakfast before we leave," Rebecca said, getting up from the floor.

Ed's P.O.V

Ed watched Rebecca walk away before turning to Al.

"What were you two doing?" Ed asked.

Al showed Ed the book. "Going over her family's alchemy book, she thought there might be clues in it, but we haven't found anything."

Ed looked at Rebecca again, watching her. "She was worried about you. We both were," said Al.

Before Ed could knock on the Colonel's door, it was opened by Hawkeye. "What's the matter, you three? You're up awfully early!"

"We... need to know... What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?"

"Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But... they're both dead."

They were shocked, "Dead?" Al said

"You'll find out anyway, so I might as well tell you. They've been murdered, she said as she walked past them.

"They... How? By why?" asked Ed, shocked as they followed her.

"We don't know. I was just heading over to the scene right now."

"We're coming with you."

"No," said Hawkeye.

"Why not?!" yelled Ed as Hawkeye turned to them.

"You don't need to see this."

Rebecca's P.O.V

"Scar? Because of his face?" asked Mustang, leaning forward where he sat.

"Yeah, we don't really know anything else about him. So that's what where calling him."

"Our target is both unidentified and elusive... the only information we've been able to obtain about him is that he has a large scar on his forehead."

Rebecca toned them out, thinking over the news. 'Why would he target State Alchemist, there have to be a reason?'

"The Brigadier General? But... he's an expert i weapons transmutation!"

She hears Mustang say shocked.

"That shows you how dangerous this guy is. You should increase your escort and lay low for a while. Nobody will blame you. Please... I'm asking as your friend. You and Tucker are the only State Alchemist of note in this area right?" asked Hughes.

Rebecca and Mustang came to the same conclusion. "Oh, no."

"Edward!" said Rebecca, running down the hallway with the adults following.

Mustang fired his gun in the air, "That's enough! You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them to something else, something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things, as an agent of God; I am here to hand down his judgement. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well," Scar said.

"Oh, is that right? You guys stay out of it," said Mustang as he hands his gun to Hawkeye."

"Colonel Mustang, sir!"

"Hawkeye, stop him, you know he can't. This is more my element."

Hawkeye ran forward after Mustang and kicked his legs, knocking him down. Hawkeye started shooting at Scar was he retreated. Rebecca clapped her hands and held them out and she changed the rain into large ice shards that exploded around him.

"Hey, Hawkeye, what the hell did you do that for?"

"You know as well as I do you're useless on rainy days! Please stay back."

"It is fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, State Alchemist. For i will destroy all who interfere with my mission, right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

They hear Armstrong shout as he appeared behind Scar, swinging his fist down only to miss.

"You have to be quick to avoid my fist. We'll see how you fare against the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong."

"And me, The Snow Alchemist."

"Two more State Alchemist. God is putting them in my path for me."

After fight

After Scar escaped Rebecca heard Ed shout.

"Oh no, Alphonse! Alphonse! Al! Talk to me! Are you all right?" Ed ran over to Al.

Rebecca was about to run over too, when Al hi Ed, knocking him back.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to?! What kind of idiot are you?!" Shouted Al.

"No way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!" Ed shouted back.

"Which is exactly why you're an idiot!" Al hit Ed again.

"Why do you keep punching me like that for? If I'd run away, you could've been killed, you know that?"

"And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making that decision to die is something only an idiot does!"

"He easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your big brother, got it?!"

"I'll say it all I want too," Al grabbed Ed, "Survival is the only way Ed. Live on, learn more about Alchemy. You could find a way to get our bodies back, and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!" Al's arm that was holding Ed then fell off. "Oh great! And now my arms come off because my brother's a big, fat idiot!"

Rebecca could feel tears in her eyes as she approached the two.

"We're falling apart, aren't we, brother? We look like we belong in a junkyard."

"But we're still alive."

"Hm. We are."

"Ed, Al?"

"They both looked up as she fell to her knees beside them.

"Rebecca?" asked Al.

"Don't...don't ever scare me like that." She said with a sniff.

"We're sorry. Just...please don't cry."

Rebecca rubbed her eyes before looking up at them as the sun came out.

"No way! There's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it! He's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance in the mantle of his god and calling himself an agent of justice!" Ed vented after Mustang explain the Ishval War.

"Still, the fact is, he's coming at us with full force. We can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time there will be no more talk. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, Ed, Alphonse, what are you two going to do now? What's the plan?"

"We're going to keep moving. We can't just sit around, not as long as we're still alive."

"Brother!"

Ed touched the part of Al that was covered. "Before we can make any headway on getting your body back, we have to get my arm back to normal. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armor," Ed sighed before continuing on. "We've got no choice. It's been a long time, but we need to pay a visit to our mechanic."

"What about you Rebecca?" asked Hughes.

"I'll go with Ed and Al. I'm sure you it would be safer that way."


	4. Chapter 4

I think this is by far my best chapter to this fanfic. I hope they get better, since I'm just typing them, not writing them down in a notebook before I type them. There is something starting to develop between Edward and Rebecca. And I hope I can make to progress more in the future chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The next day, Rebecca sat wide eyed at the man sitting beside Ed on the train when there was a knock on the window.

The turned to see Hughes there.

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

"The folks at the Eastern Command Center were a little too busy to make it down here today, so I came to see you off instead."

"Great, but would you mind telling me what the major's doing here?" asked Ed as he placed a hand on his right shoulder.

"For protection. What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed. And it would be hard enough for Rebecca. The Major's here to help. Just try to grin and bear it."

"Children can be so stubborn," said Armstrong.

"Hey, shut up! I'm not a child!" shouted Ed, "Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?"

"Of course. I thought he might get lonely without a little company."

Ed had to think on that for a sec then shouted at the Major, "My brother isn't some kind of farm animal!"

Just then, they hear the train whistle, "Oh, it's time. Okay, you guys have a safe trip. Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central." Said Hughes as he saluted them.

While they were stopped at a station, the Major seem to notice someone walking by outside and started shouting out the window.

"Doctor Marcoh! Doctor Marcoh, that is you, isn't it? It's me! Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" shouted Armstrong.

Rebecca looked out with Ed to see the man looked shocked before he ran off.

"Friend of yours"

"He's from Central. A talented State Alchemist. He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing. Just disappeared."

"Let's go, Major. A guy like this doctor might know some useful things about bio-alchemy," said Ed as he ran out from their seats. Rebecca got up to follow them.

Later in the town, as the Major was carrying Al, he was asking the locals if they knew the man from the drawing.

"Wow, Major. You can really draw," said Rebecca.

"The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations."

Rebecca sighed. 'Does he have to say that for everything?'

"That man looks like Dr. Mauro to me."

"Mauro?"

"All of our town's doctors were drafted to help on the battlefield during the civil war. Then Dr. Mauro came here. He's really been a life saver."

Later with another couple. "He'll see any patient and he never gives up on anybody. We're lucky he's here."

"You'll see this big, bright flash of light and then you're cured just like that!" I woman said with a smile.

They eventually found the place. "This is it," Ed knocked before opening the door, "Um, hello."

But had to jump back as a gun was fired.

"Alright, tell me what you three are doing here. Have you come to take me back?" asked Marcoh, hands shaking.

"Please, Doctor. Calm down." Armstrong tried to reason.

"I don't ever want to go back! Anything but that!"

"That's not it. Please, listen," Rebecca tried to calm him by putting up her hands.

"So you're here to silence me, then!"

"No, nothing like that!"

"I won't be tricked by you!"

Rebecca's eyes widen as Armstrong threw Al at Marcoh. "I'll ask you one more time, please calm down!"

"Alphonse!" shouted Ed.

"So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside. It the rumors I've heard can be believed, when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you," the Major asked as they sat around the table.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing was too much."

"What 'thing' is that?" asked Ed.

"It took so many live... During the Civil War, so many innocent died because of it. I could spend my whole like trying and still never atone for the things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor, to save lives instead of taking them."

"Doctor, what exactly was it you were ordered to do research on? What 'thing'?" asked Rebecca.

"The Philosopher's Stone," they all gasped, "The top secret material I took were my research documents, and the stone itself."

"Do you mean you still have it? It's here?" Ed asked, excited.

Marcoh pulled out a little bottle from his jacket. "How can that be the stone? It's a liquid!"

Marcoh then took the top off and poured it on the table, "The Sage's Stone. The Grand Elixir. The Celestial Stone. The Red Tincture. The Fifth Element. Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so it can take on many forms. It is not necessarily a stone," Marcoh said as Ed poked it. "This is an incomplete produce, however. There's no way to know when it reach its limit and become unusable."

"Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?"

"Huh?"

"It's just like the stone that false prophet had in Liore. It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably," started Rebecca.

"If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created? Please, Dr. Marcoh. I need access to your research materials." Ed finished as he slammed him hand on the table.

"Major, who exactly are these two?"

"They are both State Alchemist, doctor."

"What?! But they are only a child!" Marcoh closed his eyes as he was remembering something. "After the war, there were many State Alchemist who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons any more. And now children."

"You think I don't know what I've signed up for?!" Ed said, clenching his ruined shoulder. "I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make. There is no other way."

"I see...so you've committed the taboo. Amazing...the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this," Marcoh said as he looked at Al. "Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's Stone."

"So...!"

"But I can't show you my research."

"Why not?!"

"You must not seek after the stone."

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?"

"Never! This is the devil's research. If you chase the stone, you will go through hell!"

Ed was getting angrier, "I've already been through hell!" he shouted standing up.

"Please... Please, just leave."

Back at the train station

"Are you sure about this, Ed?"

"Huh?"

"Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could be useful. You could have taken it from the doctor by force."

"Yeah. I wanted it so badly, I could almost taste it. But, still..."

"But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd be willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it," said Alphonse.

"We gained plenty just by finding out the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it," said Ed as they stood as the train pulled up. "What about you, Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?"

"I met a simple, small town doctor today. I can't see any more reason to report that." Rebecca and Ed both laughed.

"Wait!"

"Huh!" They turned to see an out of breath Marcoh.

"Dr. Marcoh?"

He handed Ed a piece of paper, "This is where my materials are. If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But... I've said too much already. I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies," he finished as he walked away from them.

"Brother, what does the note say?" asked Al.

Ed opened the piece of paper to read, "National Central Library, First Branch."

"I get it...like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed."

"Finally, another blue about the stone!" smiled Ed looking at Rebecca who sat across from who smiled back.

"Looks like we're finally getting somewhere."

At Resembool

Rebecca followed Ed as they made their way through the little town, and finally came up to this little house, with a dog barking outside.

"Yo, Granny!" greeted Ed to the older lady out front.

"Oh dear, what have you done now?"

"A lot has happened. Can you fix us up?" Ed said as the Major sat down Al's crate, "This is Major Ales Louis Armstrong, and Rebecca Boriuel, another young State Alchemist," as they shook her hand.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell," she stepped back from them, "I know I haven't seen you for a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller!"

Rebecca snorted as she tried to hold her laugh in as the two argued, only to have to jump to the side as a wrench came flying an hit Ed, knocking him back.

Rebecca looked up to see a blonde hair girl on the balcony, "Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!" she yelled.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Winry started laughing, "Welcome back!"

"Yeah."

Rebecca was sitting beside Ed sipping some water, watching as Winry freaked out over Ed ruined auto-mail.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a little smashed up," said Ed.

""A little smashed up"? "A little"? Do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation?! I salved over this?"

'Well, doesn't this remind me of someone?' Rebecca thought.

"It's basically the same, it's just in smaller pieces," Ed said joyfully, before getting punched by her.

"Don't tell me. You a little smashed up too, Al? What kind of trouble have you two been getting yourselves into?" then she kicked Al as well, "All you ever do is worry me!" she then turned to Rebecca, "And what about you?"

"Oh me... hahah?" as she waved her hands in front of her. "There's..." but before she could finish explaining, Winry let out a loud squall, making Rebecca sit back on the couch as she grabbed her arm, having seen the auto-mail.

"This is an auto-mail made from the north. Made from a combination of duralumin, carbon fiber, nickel, and copper. This is my first time seeing one like this. You're mechanic must be something to make something so perfect." She gushed.

"Ah, yeah. He's been making auto-mail since he could watch," she said trying to back away from her.

"Winry, give her some breathing room," said Ed.

"Sorry."

"It's no problem. I'm use to it," she laughed, while rubbing the back of her head.

"All right, I see. In order to get this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah. This is kind of a rush order."

Ed had then stripped down to his tank and boxer's as Pinako looked over his leg, "Hmm...It's not just the arm. Your leg needs adjusting too."

"Guess your growth's not completely stunted after all," Winry said.

"Oh, shut up!"

"The leg aside, the shape the arm's in, we'll have to build it from scratch." Said Pinako as she tapped his knee.

"Is there any chance you can have it done in a week?"

"Give us some credit, Ed," Pinako took a puff from her pipe. "Three days. But you'll have to make do with this spare for now," she said as she took out a spare.

Ed tried standing up after having the spare on. "It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not used to."

"We'll be finished before you get used to it."

"Three days, huh? Between machining, assembly, connection, and finishing... That's three all nighters." Winry tagged off.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then I'll work my butt of for you. But you better believe you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees!

Later the after, Rebecca was walking down the road with Ed and the Rockbell's dog Den, "Where are we going Ed."

"You'll see," said Ed as he stopped at a shop to get flowers. At seeing them, she could guess where they were heading.

"You're the first person that's been here besides Winry," Ed explained as they made their way to the graveyard. Rebecca stood back as Ed placed the flowers down in front of the gravestone. He looked over at her, "You can come closer you know?"

Rebecca walked over to stand beside him, "Rebecca. Say hello to my mom."

'Trisha,' she read. "Hello Ed's mom," she said with a smile, "You should be proud of your sons, they are two amazing boys. They've helped me a lot since I meant them, so thank you."

She looked up at Ed who looked shocked, "Did...did you really mean that?"

"Of course. I've smiled and laughed more than I ever have since I met you two," she said, looking up the sky, "The last time I was like this was when my brother was still alive. I guess since I tried to bring him back, I forgot what it was like to be happy. When I seen how much you two have tried to move on and live you lives to the fullest. I wanted to do better too. So I guess I should thank you two as well," she said turning to Ed.

"Eh... you don't have to," he said, looking away with a blush. Then his eyes moved up to the hill not far that housed a lone tree.

"Ed?"

"It's nothing," he said, before walking off again, towards the hill.

Rebecca ran to catch up with him and walked a step behind him, it was silent as they walked up to the burnt down house, "Was this...?"

He didn't say any as they stood there. After a few minutes as the sun was slowly setting, they hear Den whine. That seemed to wake Ed up with whatever memory he was having. "Yeah, you're right. We should head back," Ed turned to Rebecca; hold out his hand to her.

She looked at it confused, before placing your right hand on his. He laced their fingers together and grasped tight before walking back to the house.

"We're back..." Ed tried to get out as they walked into the house, but was mobbed by Armstrong.

"Oh, Edward Elric!"

"Gyaah! Gyaah!"

"What unyielding love to try and bring your mother back to life! What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm in order to transmute your brother's disembodied soul! What determination to burn down your house! To make sure there was no retreat!" He said before taking off his shirt, "Come, Edward, allow me to offer you this comforting embrace!"

"Just stay back! Don't rub your chest on me! Ahhh!"

Later at dinner, Pinako turned to Rebecca. "So, what's your story?"

Rebecca looked up and finished swallowing the food she was eating before answering. "Well, you see. I...tried what the brother tried too. But I tried being my older brother back."

"I see. What about your parents?"

"They... they died in the Civil War. My dad was a State Alchemist, while my mom was a doctor, using medical alchemy. My brother died suddenly when I was ten. I read though my parents books, trying to find a way to bring him back. It was a year later that I tried. It's how I lost part of my arm. For five years I trained my body and my alchemy before I decided I wanted to become a State Alchemist. That's how I met Ed and Al, just two weeks after I got my certification."

"Eleven, that's a year younger then when the boy's tried. How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you mind if a look over your auto-mail after we eat? I'm sure you haven't had it looked at in a while."

"Yea, sure."

Ed had already left to the room he stayed in for the night as Pinako looked over Rebecca's arm.

"It really is impressive work. I'm guessing you're from the north to have this kind of make."

"Yeah. I small town just south east of North City. My best friend and neighbour is the one who made it. He's also the one who found me that night. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"I don't see any problems with it. You can use Winry's bedroom for the nest few night. She's going to be up for the next three days working on that arm."

"Thanks."

During the second day. Ed was showing Rebecca around Resembool.

"I think I could get use to this."

"What, boredom?" asked Ed as they sat on a hill, looking down at the fields filled with sheep.

"No silly. It's calm here. Sun, and there's no snow. Not like my home town."

"I might just come back here when I get mine and Al's body back to normal."

"I'm sure that time will come someday," she leaned back on her arm, closing her eyes.

Ed's P.O.V

Ed turned to her, watching as the sun hit her blonde hair, making it look more white, "So, you really don't want to get your arm back?" he asked.

"You know. I don't really know now. At first, I just wanted to do everything I could to be a better alchemist. But seeing how much you and your brother are working on getting yours back. It makes me wonder if I should too now."

"I guess it's whatever you chose to do. No one is forcing you to want to."

"I understand."

Back to Rebecca

One the last day they gave them, Rebecca was laying on the ground outside with Ed and Al in his crate still.

"They said it would take three days, right? So, give'em three days."

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's just when I know there's a clue to the Stone sitting in Central Library somewhere, I get so impatient!"

Den then barked. And the three looked over to see Winry running out with Ed's arm in her hands.

"Here you go! It's all ready!"

Back inside, Ed sat on the couch as Winry and Pinako were getting ready to start connecting the nerves to the auto-mail. Rebecca had to wince at the thought, remember when she first got her done.

"Ready?"

"Uh, yeah."

"On one..."

"Two..."

"Three!" they said together was they turned the tools.

Rebecca winced again as Ed clenched his teeth at the pain of the nerves connecting. She was surprised how well he took the pain.

"That's the worst part every time... When the nerves have to connect like that. Once we have the Philosopher's Stone, I can kiss that pain goodbye!"

"Our biggest source of income... I'll be sad to see you go," Pinako connected another nerve.

"Hold still. Ugh. Do you want me to do this right or not?" said Winry as she connected yet another one. "It's just so lovely! The smell of oil! The hum of the ball bearings! The rugged yet amazingly beautiful form created through anatomical engineering! Ah, how wonderful you are, my automail!" Winry gushed.

"Crazy gearhead!" Ed whispered.

"You're lost without me, alchemy freak."

'Yup, just like Samuel,' Rebecca thought.

"Alright, we're done. Well?

Ed stood up and started stretching his arm and leg, "Yeah, it feels good."

"I increased the amount of chrome this time, so it should be less prone to rusting. The trade off is that it's not quite as strong, so don't try anything crazy – Hey, listen up!

Rebecca followed Ed out with Armstrong as he ran over to Al.

"You can fix him right here?"

"Yup. You have to know the trick to it, though. Major, you see that seal on the inside of his back? That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor. So I have to be sure not to ruin it," Ed clapped his hand, and placed them on the ground and Al was good as new, "There you go! You're good as new! You ready to try it out?"

"Yeah!"

Rebecca stood beside Pinako as they started sparring, "It'll be quiet around here without those boys," she said, "Will you help look after them?" she asked Rebecca.

"I'll try."

Later the evening, Ed was asleep on the couch. Rebecca was asleep beside him, where she had been sitting talking with Ed on what they were going to when they got back to Central. She could hear Al talking to Pinako and Winry.

"Thanks... both of you."

"What's this? Why so formal?"

"Granny, Winry... I'm so grateful to you always welcoming us like we're really family. He won't ever say it but... I know brother feels the same way."

"Don't you worry, dear. We know he feels that way too, He doesn't have to say it."

Early the next morning, they were all outside, getting ready to leave, "Thank you again for everything, Granny."

"Sure."

"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked.

"Resting. She stayed up three nights in a row. Want me to wake her?"

"No, that's okay. She'd just nag me. Make sure to do your maintenance or whatever." Ed said as they started leaving.

"Hold on a second, boys."

"Hmm?" they all turned.

"You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us."

Ed laughed, "You want us to come all this way into the mountains just for some dinner?"

"Edward, Alphonse," they looked up to see a tired looking Winry, "Come back soon, 'kay? And you too Rebecca."

"Yeah."


End file.
